


Last Kiss

by lovealways_sterek



Series: Written Melodies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Song fic, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek knew they'd eventually break up. That didn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song "Last Kiss" by Taylor swift. First in the collection of song fics.

Never thought we'd have our last kiss. Never imagined we'd end like this.

Stiles was perched in the corner of his couch, staring out of the windows as the rain danced along it. He had this unsettling feeling in his stomach. Derek was in the kitchen washing dishes from their last meal, and Stiles just felt a little uncomfortable. Things weren't the same between them anymore. He felt it, and he knew Derek did too.

They had just spent their time eating in complete silence. The only sounds were the knives and forks scraping the plate as they ate, and the rain drumming against the house.

He doesn't know when or how it happened, but they just seemed to fall out of love with eachother. They used to spend hours together doing basically nothing but enjoying each others company. They would just sit in silence and listen to each others heartbeat, but now they dreaded silence because it was filled with tension and unease.

The only time Derek ever smiled was when he was around Stiles. Stiles loved his boyfriends smile because he grinned ear to ear and it made him feel special because he was the only one that could put it on his face. Now though, Derek's face was put in a permanent scowl. 

Stiles had on Derek's jacket and tugged it tighter around him. He loved that jacket. Derek gave it to him on their one month because he knew how much he loved it. Now though, it just felt like he shouldn't even be wearing it.

He heard Dereks footsteps as he walked into the living room and sat next to Stiles. Derek put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Are you alright? You seem upset."

Stiles kept his eyes on the window, not looking over at Derek. "It's not the same anymore."

"What?" Derek asked, taking his hand off of Stiles.

Stiles finally turned around and looked into his boyfriends eyes. "Us, it's just not the same."

Derek sighed because he knew it was true. "I think, I think we should break up."

Stiles felt his heart pinch, and tears started to well up in his eyes. It was inevitable. He knew they were going to break up, and that they had to. He just didn't realize how much it would hurt him until Derek spoke those words.

"You're right, it isn't the same. We... we just grew apart."

Stiles wiped his eyes before the tears could spill over onto his face. He pressed his lips into a hard line and finally spoke again. "I know, you're right. I think... I think we should break up too."

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms and pressed his face to his neck. "I'll always love you, Stiles. We just don't make eachother happy anymore."

Stiles pulled away and ran his hand over his face. "I know... I know."

Stiles started to pull the jacket off of his body but Derek stopped him.

"You can keep it if you want."

"N-no, it's fine. It won't feel right." Stiles said, handing him the jacket.

Derek huffed as he took it into his hands. He got up and headed for the door. Stiles walked behind to say one last good bye. Derek was about to open the door and leave until he turned around and caught Stiles' face in his hands. He pressed his lips onto Stiles' and wrapped his arms his waist. Stiles angled his head and wrapped his arms around his now ex-boyfriends neck. He wanted to savor every moment of their last kiss. Derek finally pulled and looked into Stiles' sad eyes. "Good bye, Stiles." Derek placed one finally kiss on his forehead and walked out into the rain.

Stiles shut the door quickly because he coudln't handle watching him leave. He curled up on his couch and finally let the tears flow from his eyes. He didn't think it would hurt this much, he really didn't. He did love Derek, but it wasn't enough anymore.


End file.
